<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebirth by TheChosenone12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286549">Rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345'>TheChosenone12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Hardcore, Piss, Throat Fucking, puke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer dies in the hands of malcom, where he is meant by his father, apparently, there is a very powerful being coming soon, and chloe is the key to stopping him, but what could a simple human do to stop a being even god is afraid of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stronger characters MUCH stronger lucifer, MUCH stronger goddess, stronger amenadiel, mazikeen, etc basically they will be as strong as their dc counterparts, cause I despise how much they were nerfed(I'll let you guys know, i'm not good with the whole cop stuff and cases more action for this story tbh something  to note, Lucifer will be the oldest</p><p> </p><p>pairings:Chloe x lucifer(duh) Amenadiel x linda,  mazikeen x special appearance, ella x special appearance, dan x special appearance. (There not oc's each character is from the bible, now...my bible knowledge stems from my knowledge of supernatural, lol.)</p><p> </p><p>Summary:Lucifer doesn't sleep with chloe when she comes to his home drunk,  This changes quite a lot  about their relationship, Chloe realizes thst lucifer doesn't just see her as a target to have sex with and leave...and lucifer crealzeis he cares for her more than he lets on </p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was quite enjoying his night with a bottle of scotch while reading a book, he was mid sip when he heard the ding of his elevator, he looked up and noticed chloe, her hair messy and he could feel the cloudiness in her mind...quite clearly she was drunk...very much so.</p><p> </p><p>"Detective? I'm surprised to see you here so late."He said setting his glass down.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? well you said the doors are always open, i'm opening them"Chloe replied walking in, lucifer sighed  a bit, this would be a delicate situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I did say that...and I meant it, come sit. Try not to stumble over."Lucifer said walking up to her to help her.</p><p> </p><p>"So, where is dan? shouldn't he be here to help you with this?"Lucifer asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean detective douche? He dumped me  over text…"Chloe said grabbing the cup lucifer was drinking from,"I mean what are we teenagers?"She said taking a sip of the wine.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently were drinking like we are"Lucifer said with a small huff"I'll be taking that"Lucifer said snagging the scotch"And you, need to sit. you're clearly too drunk to even form coherent sentences,"Lucifer led her to the couch sitting down  with chloe.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I only turned you down because I thought things would work out with dan… And I didn't want to hurt  trixie… But now? I'm not too inclined to care about him anymore…"Chloe all but growled out.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem upset"Lucifer deduced. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? well you'd be upset too if your ex dumped you over text…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh actually id be thrilled if one like daniell dumped me"Lucifer replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? Well...Im saying yes now...to having sex with you."Chloe said leaning in to kiss him  yet for some reason lucifer moved his head to the side.</p><p>"Yes well, I'm saying you must rest you are clearly not in your right mind…"</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? This coming from the same person who has been trying to have sex with me for the past 2 days? You're saying no?"Chloe said clearly bewildered and quite angry...she needed something to take her mind off of dan…</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, i'm quite bewildered of this development myself if this was any other circumstances I'd give you the night of your life, but now? you can not properly say yes or no."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a grown woman lucifer... "Chloe pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly, not grown enough"Lucifer countered"Now, if you'd like to get into my sheets when you are sober, then we have a deal, but for now...sleep"Lucifer said gently rubbing her cheek compelling hee to peacefully fall asleep  on his shoulder, before realizing that he had to move her.</p><p> </p><p>"god damn it…"He said with a roll of his eyes, at the irony of his statement. </p><p> </p><p>The Next morning chloe woke up in bed, not hers...she recognized the bed...shit, it was lucifers</p><p>"Fuck,  no….no no,"She ttied to shoot up but immidiatly regretted that decision as her hangover kicked in"ow.."He she whined rubbing her head.</p><p>"Oh god what have I done?"</p><p>" Ahem, Don't worry, my fathers the forgiving sort"Lucifer said with that same smile that made chloe want to punch him in the face."Well, accept when it comes to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Triple espresso or hair of the dog?"Lucifer asked gesturing to the bottle's"</p><p> </p><p>"No…"Chloe groaned </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right, both"He said pouring a glass.</p><p> </p><p>"Please tell me, we didn't…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh did we ever?"Lucifer said standing up"I'm pretty sure we made rosemary's baby~ Sex with you was extrodanary"Lucifer continued as she desperatly tried to get up and out of the bed"I mean, you had moves that made even the devil blush"Lucifer said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"This is bad, whatever happens, don't tell me...I don't wanna know.</p><p> </p><p>"What that we didn't do the nasty?"That made chloe visibly double take.</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope"Lucifer said putting emphasis on the P"I turned you down, cold."</p><p> </p><p>"You? the guy whos been trying to get in my pants since day 1?"</p><p> </p><p>Ok, now Lucifer was getting offended and it was visible on his face "Detective, while I may be quite possibly the most perverted man on earth next to austin powers, I do know the importance of consent you couldn't properly give it, so I turned you down,"</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sighed, ok maybe she was making her works sound a bit too harsh"Ok,  so you didn't sleep with me...wh-why am I naked?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you don't remember the part where you got up got shouted at me, 'its too hot in this five star hell hole' I believe it was tore your clothes off then hogged the bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do that sometimes, when i'm upset"</p><p>"Detective I can not tell you how many things are wrong with that statement"Lucifer replied, chloe scoffed  as she grabbed her clothing </p><p> </p><p>"I was upset and you'd be too if your ex dumped you over text"</p><p>"You said that last night darling, still its rather out of character to see you so unhinged, and out of character for me too! The whole, not wanted to have sex with you thing, and heres the strange part, it gave me quite a rush can't explain it, I  been thinking about it all night"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, last night...was a fluke, for both of us. We'll leave it at that"She said before walking off.</p><p>"right"</p><p>"You snore by the way!  Like an albanian field wench"Lucifer said with a smile as she walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe Leaned against the  elevator wall, she was so confused Why the hell didn't lucifer have sex with  her She was right there...no one would even blame him, maybe she had been miss judging him?  maybe… He was really interested in her.</p><p> </p><p>She arrived down the elevator shaft and walked out almost bumping into mazikeen.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're lucifers human, did you finnaly fuck him? He likes being fucked, you know."Mazikeen said while eating eminems.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe couldn't even fathom what she heard"I am not lucifers human, I'm not anyone's human and no, shockingly...we did not have sex, now if you'll excuse me I have a kid to get to.</p><p>"uh huh, later human"mazikeen said getting into the elevator watching her leave. </p><p>as chloe walked out of lux, she was suddenly his in the head with something sturdy dropping to the ground with hazy eyes"M...Malcolm?"She said in his direction before fainting.</p><p>A few hours later, Lucifer was at dr.linda's office.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you didn't have sex with chloe?"</p><p> </p><p>"nope, I turned her down, which is completely out of character for me."Lucifer said still confused about it.</p><p>"Do you care for  chloe?"Linda asked </p><p> </p><p>"Define care?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you...find yourself wanting to  be around chloe more? Is that why you tried so hard to have sex with her?"Linda asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer sighed slightly"I  Do not know, I know I could have had her, she practically threw herself at me… but I turned her down."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps you're a better man than you let on, not many would do such a thing in your position… Many would take advantage of a beautiful women in that situation"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and those men are currently burning in hell"Lucifer said with a small smile"Chloe is different from other women, she is strong, kind she doesn't respond to my advances like the others  she isn't as simple, I could shower her with all the material possessions in the world, and she'd still turn me down, she intrigues me. Nothing more." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure that there isn't another reason?"Linda pressed.</p><p>"The devil doesn't love  dr.Linda"Lomda smirked slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but it looks to me like he's starting."Linda replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Blegh  your notions of love make me want to heav"He Said standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"We still have 30 minutes lucifer"</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, but it seems i've no reason to stay here"Lucifer said straightening his tie and walking off.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer   felt his phone vibrating as he arrived to his car, he  noticed it was chloe so he answered"Detective, hello dear"</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer morningstar, remember me?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer snarled, his eyes glowing bright"Malcolm… bastard, if you have harmed chloe I will make your 30 years of hell seem like child's play"Lucifer warned.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't think you'll be doing anything as long as iv got your girls here, chloe and trixie decker yeah? I know the detective makes you weak...so, you're gonna come alone...and Im gonna kill you."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd kill someone in front of a child?You must realize, my death won't change were you're going…"</p><p> </p><p>"Come, alone."He repeated again hanging up the phone. </p><p> </p><p>"why do you want lucifer dead?"Chloe asked, struggling against her chains.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll never believe me, but he's the real devil, and he can get me a free ticket out of hell, and if he can't? I'll kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe took a small breath,"Your crazy, he could never be the devil"</p><p> </p><p>"You oughta shut up princess, or your little girls gonna catch the back end of a pistol."</p><p>Chloe snarled but kept quiet, malcolm grinned and  rubbed her body with the gun.</p><p>"Maybe, i'll have fun with you before Lucifer gets here…"He said with a smirk, chloe felt disgusted as he touched her, she was helpless  but she would endure anything for trixie.</p><p> </p><p>"If you touch her, I will skin you alive you vermin"Lucifer's voice rang out, mazikeen was with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to come alone didn't I? well I guess the bitch dies."Malcolm said aiming the gun at her head chloe braced herself, maze tossed herr blade at him swiftly hit  him dead in the shoulder causing him to fry out in pain and try to run away.</p><p> </p><p>"Mazikeen, make sure the detective is ok"he ordered. walking towards malcolm.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer?? hey don't do anything rash damn it!"chloe said crying out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shush human, my master ordered me to protect you, id prefer if you were quite"Maze said cutting her  ropes off.</p><p> </p><p>"What about my daughter?"chloe asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Do it yourself, master only told me to make sure you, were ok"Chloe stared at her with a bewildered look,  but gasped slightly as maze tossed her her blade.</p><p>"Hurry up, I want my knife back."Maze ordered, with a sigh of relief chloe nodded, she was shocked at how easily the blade cut through metal chains  trixie was passed out completely which made things easier for chloe.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I know you don't see eye to eye with me, but please watch  trixie, I'll owe you one"</p><p> </p><p>Maze sighed,"I'm holding you to that human"She said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you."Chloe sighed rushing through the airport to find lucifer. and malcom.</p><p> </p><p>meanwhile, Lucifer was walking  forward with burning red eyes towards malcolm"Oh malcolm, come out come out wherever you are, i Only wish to chat."</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer  said as he watched forward, suddenly malcolm  stepped from behind him gun drawn, and shot him in the stomach  causing lucifer to drop to the ground and hold his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Hehehehehe, oh looks like luci isn't so tough with the misses around huh?"Lucifer growled trying his best to ignore the stinging pain and stand up to rip him apart, but he couldn't move.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer!"Malcolm knew he couldn't kill a cop, they'd be after him even out of state, he growled and ran off. </p><p> </p><p>"Lucifer!"Chloe yelled running up to him and sliding towards him holding his head up.</p><p>"Hey, hey lucifer stay with me you'll be ok, maze called the police, hey lucifer say something.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer coughed slightly, his eyes hazing over"You know, its funny...I never thought id die, much less by a human."Lucifer said. eyes barely open.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk like that , you are not dying, you're not leaving me."chloe said with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"How selfish of you…"Lucifer replied jokingly"Unfortunately, fate is quite a bitch when she wants to be, worse than father."Lucifer said coughing blood.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, tears were dripping down her face, she didn't know what compelled her to do it but she pulled lucifer into a deep kiss, Lucifer's eyes widened the kiss was passionate, and loving, lucifer only wished he could keep living,  how cruel, the one time He finally loves, he dies.</p><p> </p><p>Mazikeen had trixie in her arms when she eventually found lucifer and chloe, lucifer lied there dead with chloe in tears mazikeen snarled as she walked up to chloe setting trixie down.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay here, I will end malcolm…"</p><p> </p><p>"How? he's armed, all you have is a knife"Mazikeen looked up, she had tears in her eyes and they were literally blazing with fire. She ignored chloe and walked away. Chloe gasped in shock as she saw the power in her eyes, a red outline around her body as she walks forward.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at lucifer once more, and noticed there were weird markings on each side of Lucifer, like...wings  chloe cupped her mouth, barely remembering to breath.</p><p> </p><p>"It was true…"</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm was home free almost at the plane, when suddenly he was slammed into the wall, he stood up as he regained himself coughing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck? who…?"he turned around, only to see a very, very angry mazikeen. his eyes widened and he ran away as fast as possible to the plain, suddenly his tight leg twisted completely off he cried out in utter pain, blood pouring out onto the floor as he dropped to the ground, he tried to crawl away but his  other leg was ripped off as well, earning another scream of pain  when he turned around maze was in front of him, a truly evil look in her eyes, that scared malcolm to the soul, malcolm screamed and fired off every bullet in his mag yet they just bounces off of maze, his eyes practically bugged out of his sockets, chloe could hear malcolms screams ring through the airport  and honestly? it made her happy…"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you!!!!" He demanded. </p><p>Mazikeen's eyes glew white "i am vengance." She then charged malcome, screams echoing as she did.</p><p> </p><p>heaven.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer found he wasn't back in hell, instead he was in a white room, with nothing but a chair and a computer and a man in the chair, said man turned around with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"father….?"Lucifer whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello son."He said standing up"It's been quite a while."</p><p> </p><p>END sorry if I rushed the whole thing with malcolm but I want to get to my own story quicker, now Ignore amenadiel bringing malcolm back, that didn't happen in this story, i'll explain all that in later chapters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>